


A surprise weeding

by 25NaMi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25NaMi/pseuds/25NaMi
Summary: Natsu x Mirajane.Summary Natsu surprise Mira with a surprise the wedding of her dreams it contains a flashback, few changes and a lemon. Character may be OOC.





	A surprise weeding

**Story**

Let’s get started

 

After Natsu defeated (KILL) Acnologihia (the black of apocalypse) and the god who cursed Zeref, now Zeref and, are part of Fairy Tail and the black mage is married to Mavis; they are best friends today.

 

We are currently at Magnolia Cathedral where Natsu prepared a surprise for Mira. The surprise is her dream wedding. How he knew: simple, from her diary. And with their friend’s help, he put every detail into place the just way she wanted.

 

“NATSU, CALM DOWN!!!” said Erza “Gildartz will bring her here. I will go with the other bridesmaids” and she left him with his groomsmen and his best man.

After 20 minutes he became again nervous.

“Natsu, listen well my brother!!!” said Zeref.

“I am listening!!!” replied the fire dragon slayer.

“She will come don’t ruin everything!!!” said the eldest Dragneel brother.

“What if she changes her mind? What if she doesn’t like the surprise? What if she wanted to do this herself or doesn’t like this anymore?” said the future groom.

“Calm yourself!!! She loves you more than anything in this world and regarding the surprise she will love it and more than the decoration itself she will appreciate your work so, everything will be fine” responded Zeref.

“Why don’t you tell me how you two met?” continued Zeref.

“It was a long time ago, after a few months I joined Fairy Tail” said Natsu

 

**Flashback**

 

“Damn Erza for beating me, my head still hurts” complained Natsu.

“If you didn’t destroy her cake that wouldn’t have happened” responded Happy.

“It was Gray’s fault not mine, got that HAPPY?” said his adoptive father. 

“Look there, what is happening with that crowed around that house?” asked Natsu.

“I don’t know!!!” said Happy “Let’s go and find out what’s happening there!”

“Ok let’s go!!!” said Natsu.

“Hey, old man, what’s happening here?” said Natsu.

“Who are you, young one?” said the old man.

“My name is Natsu Dregneel this is Happy, my partner, we are wizards from Fairy Tail” responded Natsu.

“That’s good, you can help us, will you?” asked the old man

“Yea, what you need?” said Natsu.

“In that house is a demon, we want you to kill it for us, will you do it or not?” said the old man.   

“Ok, I will do it for you” said Natsu “Let’s go Happy”

 

In the house after the conversation. Natsu and Happy just arrived there and it surprised him what he had found.

 

“Stay away from Mira-nee!!!” said a girl with white hair and blue eyes wearing a pink dress, who seemed to be one year younger than Natsu who was around 11 years old at that time.

“We will not let you to hurt Nee-chan!!!” said a boy with white hair and blue eyes dressed in a blue suit who seemed to be the same age as Natsu.

“I will not hurt this Mira that you said, I am here to kill a demon, not a girl; so stay cool, Ok!!!” said Natsu.

Mira is thinking that if he kills her, than her brother and sister will be fine and she says to him: “I am the demon, so kill me!!!” said Mira, a girl with white hair and blue eyes, showing her demonic arm to Natsu, but to her surprise he said “You are not a demon, it is a form of magic, it can be torn back to normal if you learn how to control it; so you will have to go with me at Fairy Tail to do so, my name is Natsu Dragneel and this is Happy, my partner, and we are Fairy Tail wizards, I will help you and your sister and brother!!!” said  Natsu with a smile ‘Why is she thinking of dying, she is so beautiful and good inside, she will sacrifice herself for her siblings. I will save you Mira I POOMISE YOU THAT NO METTER WHAT, HERE AND ALWAYS’ that’s what he was thinking at that time (AN Happy was born before Natsu joined Fairy Tail, he was a gift from his father.)

“Thanks, my name is Mirajane Strauss you can call me Mira, this is Elfman and Lissana!!!” said Mira “But how will we go out of the house we are surrounded?”

“Leave that to me!!!” said Natsu and prepared to leave the house “Happy stay with them, I will be back, OK!!!”

“OK” said Happy

 

Outside the hose after that

 

“Did you kill it?” asked the old man

“There was no demon, so no, there were only 3 kids!!!” responded Natsu

“The elder girl is a demon, she must be killed!!!”

“NO!!! SHE IS NOT A DEMON!!! LEAVE BEFORE I DO SOMETHING THAT I WILL REGRET” said Natsu building his magical power.

Fire appears around his body and he released a **FIRE DRAGON ROAR** causing everyone to run in fear. Then he, Happy and the Strauss family headed for Fairy Tail.

 

**End of flashback**

“That was the way haw we met” said Mira to Erza, finishing dressing up.

Now you must be wandering how Erza convinced Mira to dress in her wedding dress: simple, she said that this was a rehearsal for the big ceremony coming in 2 weeks. Mira had a hard time believing it and did the whole thing because of Natsu seeing her in her dress but Erza said that he was in another side of the town in a restaurant eat-all-you-can.

“So that is how you two met, but I didn’t know you two were so close!” said the red-haired girl

“Not only that, but he also helped me understand that my place was here at Fairy Tail and helped me a lot when we took Lissana for dead move on, become the person that I am today, he always puts me in the first place no matter what and for that I will love him for all eternity!!!” said Mira with a happy smile.

“How you two got together?” asked Erza

“It was a few days after he was declared Hero of the Kingdom, he asked me to go with him by the lake where we always met and then he said…”

 

**Flashback**

When Mira (who was wearing her pink dress) and Natsu (was dressed with a pink t-shirt and black pants) arrived at the lake in the forest clearing he said to her that this place was full with memories for both of them and he selected this place to say something very special to her.

“Mirajane Strauss, Mira from the very moment I met you I knew that you would be someone very important to me; few years after that I know that I WILL LOVE YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE and I will say it: MIRA I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!!!” he said that with a blush on his face and tears in his eyes.

Mira couldn’t believe what she just heard, she always hoped, but hearing it was completely another thing and she couldn’t be happier about it. The man that she has always loved telling her that he loves her it was her most beautiful dream come to life and she mustered the power to confess her feelings as well.

“Natsu Dragneel I LOVE YOU TOO” was the only thing that she said and embraced him. What happened next surprised her the most: Natsu took off his scarf holding it in his left hand, dropped in one knee, took her hands in his right hand and asked her:

“Mira will you make me the honor being my girlfriend?” asked the male.

“YES, Natsu I want to be with you forever as your lover!!!” responded Mira.

Then Natsu wrapped the scarf around Mira’s beautiful neck and kissed her on the lips for the first time, wrapping his hands around her waist and she put her hands around his neck,  the kiss was full with love for both and neither stopped until they run out of air; then Natsu asked her:

“Mira do you want to go with me one a date tomorrow?” asked Natsu with embarrassed face looking in her eyes.

“Yes, Natsu, have anything in mind?” asked his girlfriend,

“Yea, there in a festival tomorrow in town, then we will go to the movies and a restaurant and finish with a walk in the park; what you say?” said Natsu.

“Yes pick me at 14 o’clock tomorrow from my house” responded Mira and kissed him one the lips one more time and asked him:

“What about your scarf? Did you give it to me for good?” asked Mira.

“Yes, is yours for now on!!!” giving her his famous grin, “Do we tell the guild or we keep this a secret?”Natsu asked his girlfriend.

“No, we go right now and tell everyone!!!” said Mira.

“OK, let’s go” said Natsu who took her hand and departed for the guild. 

 

 Later at the guild Natsu and Mira entered the guild holding hands and Mira having Natsu’s scarf around her neck; everyone started wandering what was happening, especially since everyone was present at that moment at the guild, the young couple made their way to the stage and Mira said:

“Probably you are wandering what’s happening, the answer is simply …. this!” and Mira kissed Natsu on the lips in front of everyone and this time Natsu said: “Yes, we are couple now!!!”

The reactions were deferent from happiness to anger and jealousy, but at the end everyone congratulated the new couple   

 

The next day at 14 o’clock outside Mira’s house Natsu was wearing a blue formal suit and a white shirt with a blue tie, holding a bouquet of white roses for his girlfriend. He knocked at the door twice and waited for Mira to come.

When Mira exited the house he was astonished at the side of what he saw: Mira wore a blue dress that made her, by at least 10 times, more beautiful (it was his taught), the dress revealed a good part of her cleavage and it went above her ankles, plus her new favorite jewelry: the scarf that she never took off since Natsu had given it to her. Natsu gave her the flowers and then she said:

“They are beautiful Natsu!!! Thank you!!!” she gave him a kiss, took the flowers, put them in the house and returned to Natsu who said to her: “Anything for my princess!!! Shall we go, princess, to the festival?” he asked

“Yes, my guardian dragon” responded Mira. Then she wrapped her hand in to his and they departed to the festival.

 

At the festival Natsu has done everything for Mira, even ride a few means transportation for her, it didn’t matter his motion sickness; if she was happy that was everything that mattered to him, he won a few games: at first he won a gift which Mira chosen to be a dragon figurine to remind her of him, they took a lot of pictures of them in every shop, it was very funny for both of them, it was the start of a good date. After the festivals they went to see a movie where Natsu and Mira watched a good romantic movie to Mira’s surprise, but she was happy that her boyfriend put her needs and happiness above his. At the restaurant, which was very fancy, but it was one where you could dance, that being Natsu’s choice because of the passion Mira had for dancing and he was happy to give her this happiness at their first date. After they ordered the food they started chatting about different topics, but when Enrique Iglesias and Whitney Houston’s song Could I Have This Kiss was played, he invited Mira to dance, which surprised her, but she said yes. They danced slowly and lovely on one of Mira’s favorite songs; she asked him how he knew about her passion for the dance and her favorite artist. He said that it was his job to know everything that she liked and made her happy, it would be his mission for the rest of his life. After a few dances they went to the table for the dinner when he ate normally, which was no surprise because she knew about his façade in front of the others, but he showed his real self to her: not dense, with an exceptional behavior. After the dinner they went for a walk in the park where they rested for a while, he laid down and Mira put her head on his chest, they stayed there for a while, then they went to her house, he kissed her on the lips in front of the door, left her there and went to his house.

 

**End of flashback**

“That is what happened at our first date” it was what Natsu said to Zeref.

“I get that” said Gray “But how did you get engaged?” was what the ice mage asked.

“First, do not strip during my wedding and second, it was like this:” responded Natsu to his friend.

 

**Flashback**

 

Natsu reserved a table at the best restaurant for him and Mira where he was going to propose. He bought the ring, prepared his proposal and hoped for a yes from Mira. They reached the restaurant at 20 o’clock; Mira was astonished by the way this place looked: it was splendid and she was thinking how much her boyfriend had spent to get a reservation there and how much this diner would cost him, at the same time she was feeling all the love he had for her doing this for her, just to show her his love and it made her feel so special at the point that only she existed for him or it was what it looked like form her point of view which wasn’t far from the truth, only she existed for the young dragon slayer.

Natsu looked at her and she was dressed in a white dress, very fancy, a gift from him, the dress did nothing to hide her beautiful body, more, it bridged up every single detail of her stunning form, the dress highlighted her cleavage, sleeveless arms and a bit of her legs, she also used the scarf as a shawl wrapped around her arms, white heels and a bit of make-up; Natsu felt like luckiest guy in the world and he felt very honored that the beautiful mage beside him was his girlfriend. He was dressed in a red suit with a white shirt and a red tie assorted with red shoes.

“Shall we go to our table, princess?” asked Natsu.

“Yes” responded Mira and kissed him on the lips.

“Did I tell you that you look more beautiful then anything else in the world? You are my princess, my angel, my goddess!!!” complimented Natsu his girlfriend.

“Yes, but I like to hear it from you!” responded Mira and kissed him again

When they arrived at the table Mira observed that the table was in the 3-rd floor near the balcony with a view to the city and the clearing sky. After a few moments, they had a wonderful evening and night, listening to the best music and having a very delicious diner; when Mira thought that this couldn’t get better, Natsu proved her wrong in a few moments after the diner: a lacrima appeared and projected pictures with them from the beginning of their relationship up to the present day, good or bad they were theirs memories, after all both of them enjoyed this moment, after that fireworks appeared on the sky, which Natsu prepared for them. After that Mira watched Natsu drop down to one knee with a blue box in his hand, in which there was a silver ring made of white gold with a blue diamond and on the diamond it was encrypted **N &M **and a heart.

‘Oh my God! Natsu is going to propose to me’ Mira was thinking

“Mira, I know we are together for only 3 months, but I LOVE YOU more than myself and anything else in the world, I want to be with you for the rest of my life, to protect you, to ensure your happiness, to be a shoulder to cry on, to be your guardian, your protector, your confident, your friend, your guild mate, your lover and finally your husband, the father of your children. You are the most beautiful girl in the world, the kindest and the sweetest as well, you, more than anybody else, deserve to be happy, so let me be the one who brings you happiness. For that I have a question: Princess, do you want to marry me?” Natsu finished his proposal.

Mira was speechless, not only did Natsu propose to her, but it was a very romantic proposal. She gave him the answer:

“Yes, YES, **YES,** Natsu I want to be your wife” responded Mira and kissed him.

“You make me the happiest guy in the world and I am feeling very honored” said Natsu and kissed her back

“And I am happier than you” said Mira kissing him again

After that they went home and Mira was happy that she would be the wife of Natsu soon.

 

 

 The next day they announced the guild; after a few questions regarding the proposal, they throw a party in their honor

**End of flashback**

“That was how he proposed to me” said Mira to Erza, Lissana, Cana and Yukino.

After the preparation Mira went to Gilidarts for the final rehearsal. They went to the church together. When they opened the door she saw her wedding dream and her beloved feature husband waiting there.

Natsu was astonished, Mira was wearing a wedding dress: a white strapless ball gown with a sweetheart neckline, with some blue roses on the button of the skirt, with a shining silver belt around her waist, with a silver lace veil on her head, with flowers in between her braids; it made her look like a goddess in his eyes. He was wearing a white smocking with a blue tie and a blue rose on his jacket. Mira was astonished; her dream weeding is pictured before her eyes: he, her dragon, has prepared everything like she has dreamed of with every single detail. That was what she was thinking while walking down the aisle. She arrived at the aisle and she said:

“Thank you” said Mira with a lovely smile.

“Anything for you” said Natsu

Then the King appeared to start the ceremony and he said:

“We gathered here to unify two people in the law of the men and the law of God. Let’s start the ceremony:” said the King

“Natsu Dragneel do you take Mirajane Strauss as your wife, to love her, respect her, protect her, in riches and poorness, in health and sickness, until death do you apart?” asked the King

“Yes!” responded Natsu

“Mirajane Strauss do you take Natsu Dragneel as your husband, to love him, respect him, protect him, in riches and poorness, in health and sickness, until death do you apart?” asked the King

“Yes!” responded Mira

“With the power invested in me, now I pronounce you husband and wife. Cardinal…” said the King, and the cardinal continued the ceremony

“I believe that you wrote your own vows.” Said the cardinal and continued “Natsu”

“I, Natsu, take you, Mira, as my wife, to love you, to cherish you, to protect you, to be your guardian, your husband, your confident. I knew from the moment I first saw you that you were the one and only I would love for all my life and thank you for saving me for my darkness. And for all that I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!”

“Mirajane” said the cardinal

“I, Mira, take you, Natsu, as my husband, to love you, to respect you, to always be on your side, to be your lover, your friend, your wife, your confident. You have always been on my side to help me, cherish me, protect me and give me a shoulder to cry on. And for that I WLII ALWAYS LOVE YOU”

Then the cardinal said: “Is there anyone who is against this marriage? Speak now or remain silent forever.”The cardinal asked, but no one said anything. The cardinal then said: “With the power invested in me by God now I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!”

Natsu lifted the veil from her face and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. As they kissed the entire audience cheered for them.

After that they went to the guild where the party was held. The first dance was on _Metallica’s Nothing else matters._ After some time they cut the cake and Mira threw the bouquet and Erza caught it. After the party they went home for the wedding night.

 

**Lemon starts here**  

 

When they reached the house it was about 22 o’clock; they went to the bedroom, Natsu carried Mira in his arms bridal style. Then they striped their cloths to their birthday suit. They started to kiss, then they admired each other for a while; after that Mira said: “Natsu I am impressed by the size of your dick!” he said then: “You are the most amazing woman in the world!” then she started to kiss him on the lips going lower and lower until she reached his manhood and kissed it, then started to suck it more and more each time, until she took it in her mouth completely. He was feeling like he was in heaven and said: “Mira, please don’t stop, you’re amazing!” she didn’t stop and continued for more than 20 minutes until he reached his limit: “Mira I am coming” she received all his cum in her mouth. “That was amazing” he said “It was my pleasure” responded Mira. Then Natsu began to kiss Mira and play with her breasts with his left hand and his right hand played with her pussy. And then he started to suck her nipple, he sucked her left tit then switched to the right one and continued to switch between her tits and his hand played with her pussy for more the 30 minutes and she moaned the hole time until she reached her climax “I am coming” was all she said. And then Mira placed his dick between her tits and gave him a tits-job sucking the tip for almost half an hour until he came all over her face and tits after cleaning herself. “It is my time to serve you” he said and started to lick her pussy “You are very good at this don’t stop!” she said “Please!” continued Mira after a half an hour she said “Natsu I am coming” and she came all over his face. Then Mira laid down on the bed waiting for him “Are you ready for the main event, Mira?” asked Natsu “Yes, I know that will hurt me, but if it is you. is ok, just be gentle, ok?” responded Mira “Sure” said Natsu and positioned himself at her entrance. He started to thrust in her pussy until he reached her hymen looked at her for confirmation and broke her virginal barrier, taking away her virginity in the process. Mira screamed in pain as blood licked out of her pussy and tears rolled down her face from her eyes; Natsu kissed her to distract her from the pain, wiped the tears from her face; after 5 minutes Mira said “Natsu, you can move slow for now!” he started to move slowly, after 10 minutes she said “Faster, you can move faster” said Mira “you are so tight” said Natsu they continued for more than 20 minutes, both feeling the pleasure and moaning. “Oh my God I am coming” said Natsu “Me too” said Mira “let’s do it together” “Natsu!” “Mira” both moaned each other’s name. After they recovered, she said “Ready for next round, but this time can I be on top?” “Yes, of course”. Then Mira began to ride him and he started to play with her tits and ass “Yes Natsu, play with my body how you want, it is yours, as yours is mine” after half an hour he came inside her for the second time. Then she was on all fours and he took her from behind. That way they started the next round, he played with her tits, thrusted inside her for more than a half an hour and both climaxed at the same time. Their wedding night ended at 5 o’clock in the morning.

 

**Lemon ends here**

They wake up at 11 o’clock. “Morning, my beautiful wife! Did you sleep well?”

Said Natsu “Yes, actually I slept very well, honey!” responded Mira “Do you know this is the first day of our life together? And I LOVE YOU!” said Natsu and kissed Mira “Yes, and I LOVE YOU TOO” and they kissed again.

 

**Epilogue**

They lived a happy life together, blessed with 3 children: Namira, Sakura and Luminara. The 3 girls are their parents’ life, love and light and for them, they would do anything. They lived happily ever after.

 

**FIN**

 


End file.
